The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to device-to device location services. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate certain location information to a mobile device, which the mobile device may use to determine its location. Additionally, certain device-to-device proximity services may allow a mobile device to autonomously discover certain information. However, location determination based on network signals is not always reliable, for example, in indoor environments. And device-to-device proximity detection may require a device to initiate a request, such as to a network, in order to determine a location.